totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris (Total Drama Mania)
Chris is a contestant in Total Drama Mania. He is very smart and talented. Challenge Guide Challenge 1: He made it to the second round of the singing contest. His team lost. Challenge 2: He was in a canoe with Laura for the canoe race, they were in the lead until Elaine and Emily sunk. Chris and Laura won the canoe race for their team. Challenge 3: He worked with Michelle and Laura on the body of the statue. His team won. Challenge 4: He and Laura both auditioned for the musical and they got the parts for having the best chemistry. His team lost. Challenge 5: He was eliminated in the freeze dance contest because he was dancing with Laura, but was too oblivious to stop dancing when the music stopped. Challenge 6: He did well in the cleaning challenge. His team won. Challenge 7: He helped design Blossom's dress for the challenge, Michelle and her strange fashion sense dominated the team, and his team lost. Challenge 8: He was able to conquer his fear, his team won. Challenge 9: He won a dolphin race, his team won. Challenge 10: He was eliminated seventh in the laser tag shoot out because Carter shot him while he was walking with Laura. His team won. Challenge 11: He wasn't a main aspect in training Herbert, after Jakey took over the operation. He spent most of the time in the cabin with Blossom and Laura. His team won. Challenge 12: He lost in the Jaws challenge for his team. His team lost. The final marshmallow was set to go to either him or Laura, but then it was revealed that Nicole was dropping out of the contest because of her mother's interest. Challenge 13: He was the sixth one to leave the room because he had to tell Stan and Laura about what Ronda had told him about Ken, which was the he was a part of her alliance, even though he wasn't. His alliance voted for Ken. Challenge 14: He received a one on his dive because he hit his head on a rock on the way down. He lost the skeet because the disc exploded near him, and knocked him over. He ended up in the quicksand during the pole vault challenge. He was safe at the campfire. He made out with Laura when she landed hard in the water, and was knocked out. He gave her CPR and made out with her. Challenge 15: He was paired with Elaine for the challenge. In his bag he found a map, and they deduced that since moss grows on the north side of trees, and the map said that camp was north, and the pair arrived at camp first, resulting in invincibility. Challenge 16: He was dared to jump on stepping stones across a giant bowl of rotten eggs. He was allergic to them and refused. He was safe in the end. Challenge 17: He was crying for Laura for practically most of the day. He surprisingly won the challenge and invincibility. Challenge 18: He was not accidentally voted out by the non-jury members. Challenge 19: He was paired with Jakey for the challenge. He won the tiger hunt, lost the dance off and lost the makeover of Roger. He received the final marshmallow for this episode. He made a temporary truce with Ronda. Challenge 20: His color was purple. He made it to the shore with everyone else. He brought back two candles. Elaine won the challenge due to a technicality by Ronda's cheating. Elaine took Chris to the final two. Challenge 21: He received votes from Ronda, Jakey, Blossom and Laura, making him the runner-up of Total Drama Mania. Relationships Laura- He may have a crush on Laura because he sprung to be her partner in the canoe race, and saved her a seat in the mess hall for breakfast. He also slow danced with her in freeze dance. They hugged several times on day 10. They walked together during the laser tag shoot out. He kissed her on the cheek after they both made it to the merge. They made out when Chris was giving CPR to Laura. He kissed her when she was eliminated. Elaine- She hugged him for support while Stan was performing his dare. Stan mistook this as the two being in a relationship. Category:Total Drama Mania